


don't talk when your mouth is full

by ghostyspook



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, i did Not proofread this, if that's the way you see it lol, not v dialogue heavy because i hate dialogue lol sorry, ryan is slutty maybe but you know what that's the way it be, shocked that that's a tag, teej is only mentioned lol, thanks 2 shyanlibrary again, this is my first time writing smut so maybe it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyspook/pseuds/ghostyspook
Summary: Sometimes, signing up to work at Buzzfeed, means finding out that you’re gayer than you originally thought you were, which is something Shane knew and understood intimately. He had walked into his first day at Buzzfeed ready to make some videos and get a steady paycheck, and what he ended up getting was relentless fucking boners because his co-host, who is also his boyfriend, didn’t know how to fucking act.





	don't talk when your mouth is full

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so uhhh my first time writing smut, because I WANTED to write demon!shane smut for my demon!shane work but i figured i would give smut a trial run first, and lo and behold shyanlibrary even had a new smut prompt that appealed to me, so yeah have this, maybe it's hot, maybe it's not, up to y'all.

Sometimes, signing up to work at Buzzfeed, means finding out that you’re gayer than you originally thought you were, which is something Shane knew and understood intimately. He had walked into his first day at Buzzfeed ready to make some videos and get a steady paycheck, and what he ended up getting was relentless fucking boners because his co-host, who is also his boyfriend, didn’t know how to fucking act. 

Now don’t get him wrong, Ryan was great! A really good guy who was funny and kind, who understood Shane’s sense of humour almost immediately, who got the same ideas for popcorn scams and recording background noise for fun, he was just Ryan. He was Ryan, and Shane really liked him, obviously, they were dating after all, so basically the only times he didn’t like Ryan, was during times like this. When Ryan was doing… things to him. (Possibly on purpose, the jury was still out on whether or not he was purposefully trying to ruin Shane’s life) Because the thing was, Ryan was always fiddling with something with his mouth. 

Okay, maybe that’s not the best way to describe it when you’re trying to describe how hot your boyfriend looks sometimes, but it’s really the only way, because Ryan always has something in his mouth. Ryan loves having things in his mouth more than he loves his investigations; more than he loves the Bergara family dogs, even, or at least he must. He has to, because every fucking time Shane looks at him he’s sucking on something, or idly licking at something, or somehow doing both at the same time in public, and it’s ridiculous. Who does that in public?? Who sits at their desk, headphones on, hard at work, and thinks it’s okay to suck on pens, or ice, or even his fucking water bottles. The bottles, in Shane’s opinion at least, were the worst because he would run his tongue around the edge and into the inside of the bottle, then wrap his fucking lips around it so casually, so unaware that next to him Shane could barely breathe because of how fucking hot it is. 

The only time Ryan had nearly caught his fascination had been on their first real date, because they were trying out a new ramen place that Ryan had heard great things about, and watching Ryan eating noodles was… an experience. Possible even a religious one. 

“Hey big guy what’s up? There a ghost behind me that I don’t know about?”

“Oh, no sorry, just uh, just lost in my own head right now I guess?”

“Oh cool, what you thinking about?”

(YOU CAN’T SAY YOU’RE THINKING ABOUT HOW GREAT HIS LIPS WOULD LOOK AROUND YOUR COCK THIS IS YOUR FIRST DATE-) 

“Oh just about how great you look tonight, really pulled out all the stops huh?”

“Awww Shane, you look great too!”

(NAILED IT!)

He had apparently nailed it, because Ryan had continued to agree to go on dates with him, and had actually agreed to be officially dating him. Miracles are probably real, evidently. 

On investigations it gets even worse, and maybe especially on this one, and not only because he and Ryan had recently, you know, gotten involved in a biblical way, but also because as Ryan gets more excited or anxious, he starts sucking on… anything he can get his hands on. At some point, they had stopped by a gas station and grabbed those shitty bars of ice cream in the little freezers, and he had been forced to watch Ryan not just suck entirely on the ice cream bar, then continue to suck on the stick for hours afterwards in the car, in close quarters, with nothing to distract himself from… Ryan and his mouth, and his lips, and the glazed look in his eyes as he stared out the window without thinking. And okay, yeah, Shane was starting to lose his fucking mind, alright? He’s sucked enough dick, and had his dick sucked enough times, to know the goddamn facial expressions that people pulled when they were giving blowjobs.

Should he be thinking about blowjobs in close quarters with Ryan as he sucks on a popsicle stick without a care in the world? Absolutely not. Shane was playing a dangerous game and he was conscious of the fact, but Ryan looking so… subdued and calm next to him was just, it was just fucking doing something to him. He was 32 fucking years old, and he was about to pop an absolutely magnificent boner in a car with his partner and closest coworkers, because of said partner’s anxious and mindless habits. It was probably pathetic. He and Ryan had exchanged handjobs about two (2) times and here he was being like this, while they were out on a shoot, which was currently completely uncharted relationship territory for them. 

Shane resolved that he would just wait until they got to the hotel, then he would take a shower, and just bite his own fist so Ryan wouldn’t hear him, then he could get into bed with Ryan and go the fuck to sleep and not continue to be weird and horny about it. And then maybe when they got home they could like, talk about things and Shane could admit to being Like This and say something along the lines of “Ryan I think it would be really hot if you let me put my fingers in your mouth” and Ryan would laugh at him but still do it to humour him, and Shane would be able to just stop thinking about it altogether-

Shane looks over Ryan is holding the popsicle stick in one hand and carefully holding it over his mouth so that he can run his tongue over the popsicle stick without taking his eyes off his phone, and his eyes are half closed as he’s looking down at his phone and his lips are so fucking red, that Shane can’t help but groan a little bit, out FUCKING loud, when Ryan and everyone else in this stupid car can hear him, and all he has after is a split second of hoping nobody heard him before Ryan looked over. 

And the thing was, the thing was, that Ryan looked at him for a second, his eyes open but his tongue still all over the fucking popsicle stick, and Shane was instantly entirely hard. Whatever half-chub he had been hiding in his sweatpants was out and proud and holding nothing back, and Ryan looked down and saw it, and his eyes went wide. His tongue froze where it was sliding over the popsicle stick and he just stared at Shane’s fucking dick, with his tongue still out, and holy shit. Holy shit this was bad. 

When Ryan finally decides he can slowly look up at Shane’s face, and stop looking at Shane’s fully hard dick in a crowded car, he looks dazed. His tongue isn’t on the popsicle stick anymore (thank fucking god) and he’s just looking at Shane like he wasn’t quite sure what was going on, and all Shane found himself capable of doing was crossing his legs and turning to look out the window, because if he looked at Ryan for a second more he would either cum in his fucking pants or start crying, and neither was a very great option, in his eyes at least. And he was planning on sticking to that plan, and then his phone buzzes in his pocket about twelve times, and he knows it’s Ryan’s text vibration because he let Ryan set his own original text vibration, and he had memorized it immediately. And he knows he has to open the fucking texts because he can’t just ignore Ryan after said guy had seen his fucking huge boner, so he opened his phone and went for it, and nearly died out of shock. 

He glanced over at Ryan to see if he had any reaction, but found that he was also looking out the opposite window, so his only option was to look back at his phone, and at the text he had been sent. 

Ryguy: can i suck u off when we get back to the hotel?   
Ryguy: sorry that might be like? Forward?  
Ryguy: actually i’m not too sorry because we’re dating and i’ve wanted to suck ur dick since before we started dating  
Ryguy: unless you don’t want me to suck ur dick for whatever reason then i won’t but like  
Ryguy: please let me suck u off when we get back to the hotel babe :-(  
Ryguy: please? 

Shane takes another glance at Ryan, and sees that his knee is bounding up and down anxiously and realizes that he either has to reach over and verbally acknowledge that Ryan is, in fact, allowed to suck his dick, or he has to text back.

He texts back. 

Garlicky Sheen Shane: if you want to then you can man, obviously  
Garlicky Sheen Shane: sorry that probably sounded rude but like. please. 

He watches Ryan read the texts, and watches his face light up like a kid on fucking Christmas, and Shane was a little too excited over it, maybe, so he decided to shoot another text to Ryan to maybe clarify things? Whatever, he knew how to sext probably so this would be fine. This is fine. 

Garlicky Sheen Shane: you have to keep the popsicle stick out of your mouth and away from your mouth area though, or i will come in my pants and you will not be able to blow me

Ryan makes a choked little noise like he’s coughing, and Shane can’t help but feel proud for just one second, because maybe he’s 32 but he still knows how to be hot as shit. 

That being said, the minute they get to the hotel and have finished checking in, Shane’s ready to fucking go. And while he maybe feels bad about snapping at Teej that no, he and Ryan aren’t hungry and are very tired and are going to their rooms, sorry, he’s still horny enough to not really feel bad and just decide to apologize to him later. Preferably tomorrow. 

The get back to the hotel room and instantly any ideas of waiting a few minutes to put their shit away are gone, because Ryan has to instantly rum straight towards the dirty talk without letting Shane plug his phone in. Typical. 

“Shane,” Ryan whines from behind him as he latches the door, “Shane c’mon I can’t wait please-”

And then Shane has Ryan backed up against the door, and is shoving his tongue down Ryan’s throat with a moan, holding the sides of his face and enjoying every little moan and whine that Ryan makes, feeling every little gasp and shudder through his entire body, feeling Ryan’s hard dick against his thigh, knowing that Ryan is trying so hard to hump against Shane’s leg but being so out of it from just kissing Shane alone. He curls his thumb under Ryan’s head to lift his head slightly up for access to his jaw, but freezes when Ryan’s tongue brushes against it and can’t help but moan. 

Shane glances up just in time to see Ryan lick against his thumb again and whine before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking it lightly, his eyes fluttering just like when he’d had the popsicle stick in his mouth on the ride there, and Shane pulls his thumb out and watches Ryan’s head try to go after it, whining pitifully, his eyes still glazed, and that’s it. That’s it and they have to get on the bed before Shane comes in his fucking pants over Ryan wanting to suck his thumb. 

The instant they make it to the bed they’re pulling at each other’s clothes, trying to get closer to each other by any means necessary, and once they have the biggest barrier out of the way Shane is leaning over Ryan and kissing him again, but frantic, because Lord above, Ryan’s mouth was something else no matter what he was doing, and it’s almost an afterthought when he taps his fingers on Ryan’s mouth, just to feel the smooth skin under his fingers, but it’s definitely not an afterthought we Ryan moans and sucks them into his mouth, his cheeks puffing up and his eyes rolling back, looking exactly the way he would if he was sucking Shane’s dick, and it’s so hot that Shane is sure his sense hyperfocus until all he can see is Ryan’s mouth wrapped around his fingers. All he can hear is Ryan’s little breaths and gasps as he swallows them down. All he can feel is Ryan’s soft tongue pushing against his fingers, his hips shaking with the effort to not grind up against Shane, and that’s when he decides that Ryan needs to be sucking his dick right now, because if he doesn’t get to it soon Shane is going to cum just from finger sucking, which is just plain embarrassing. 

But when he goes to pull his fingers out of Ryan’s mouth, the other man makes a little choked whine and tries to chase after it, just like he had with Shane’s thumb up against the door, and Shane has to grab him by the jaw and make Ryan look him in the eyes before he speaks. 

“Hey baby, remember when you said you wanted to suck me off?”

Ryan whines and rolls his hips up, trying to stand up, but Shane keeps holding his jaw, making him look right at him.

“Your mouth is gonna look so fuckin good wrapped around my dick baby, you’re going to look so hot.”

Ryan’s eyes are practically rolling back in his head, and Shane carefully lets him up and shuffles them around until he’s the one leaned almost against the headboard and Ryan is huddled in between his legs, looking utterly fucked out even though they had down zero fucking so far, because his lips are already red and puffy and his eyes are so glazed, and he already has his gaze completely trained on Shane’s dick. Shane is just holding the back of his neck, tracing the baby hairs there, jacking his own dick with his other hand slowly, watching his boyfriend’s hungry gaze. The only thing he really has left to do that would make him seem even more debauched is to actively whine about it, which he instantly does as soon as he can. 

“Shane please, please Shane I’ve been thinking about it for so long, please let me suck your dick please, please I want to feel it…”

And really, who is Shane to deny the (probable) love of his life the one thing he seems to want most right now, so he carefully pushes Ryan’s head forwards so that his lips are touching it, and watches Ryan slowly slide over it with his warm, wet, mouth, and tries not to cum on the fucking spot, because holy shit. Ryan’s eyes are fluttering, and he’s moaning like he had never been so satisfied in his entire life, and it was all Shane could do to not cum down his fucking throat barely ten seconds into what is probably going to be the best blowjob of his life. He strokes the sides of Ryan’s face, soothingly, trying to figure out how to speak again. 

“You’re doing so good baby, you take my cock so well, you’re so hot-” Shane can barely help the babble of praise leaving his mouth as he keeps stroking the sides of Ryan’s face, watching him bob up and down on Shane’s dick like he was comfortable there already, like he had born to suck Shane’s dick like a fucking pro. God, why hadn’t they done this sooner? Seeing Ryan’s perfect fuckin mouth stretched around his dick, he looked gorgeous. Shane suddenly had an image of Ryan with his mouth stretched around Shane’s fingers and his dick, and he knew it kind of had to happen, but you can’t go around shoving your fingers in someone’s mouth when they’re already blowing you, it’s probably rude. But Ryan is still so blissed out on his dick, that Shane has to physically pull him off, and watch him whine and fight against Shane’s grip the entire way up, before he could talk to him. 

“Babe, baby, Ryan, can I put my fingers in your mouth too? Is that too much? Just say the word baby, whatever you want-”

Shane watches Ryan roll his hips against the bed at his words, watches his eyelids flutter at the thought, but still waits for Ryan’s response.

“Please, please, Shane!” Ryan garbles out, his voice catching on Shane’s name, still leaning against his hands to try and take Shane's dick back into his mouth, and for just a moment Shane thinks that Ryan might genuinely cry if he doesn’t get to suck on Shane’s dick and his fingers at the same time, so he lets go of Ryan’s head and watches him swallow down his cock again, before he taps gently on Ryan’s mouth with the index and middle fingers of his left hand, and watches Ryan’s mouth open to take them too, and Lord is it a sight to behold. 

Ryan can barely close his mouth around the combined width, but by god is he trying, making little slick noises with his mouth and tiny whimpers as he keeps moving his head up and down around Shane, and watching Ryan drooling over his dick and his fingers, watching his eyes roll back into his head, Shane cums down Ryan’s throat with a groan before pulling his dick out of Ryan’s wreck mouth. 

His dick twitches in vain when Ryan swallows around his fingers with a moan, and for a brief moment he finds himself wishing that he was sixteen again, before he remembers that Ryan still has to get off. 

“Oh baby,” Shane coos, pulling his fingers out of Ryan’s mouth and stroking over his scalp with his right hand, “oh Ryan you did so good, but you still have to get off huh?”

Ryan keens and leans into his hand, and Shane takes that as a yes. He gently flips Ryan over, still cooing praise and stroking along his scalp, barely conscious of the stream of pure babbling that is coming out of his mouth in the direction of his boyfriend. 

"So good Ryan, so pretty, I'll get you off baby it's okay, it's okay."

He barely has to tug on Ryan’s dick twice before Ryan whines and cums into his hand, shaking, his face buried against Shane’s hands. It might be simultaneously the cutest and hottest thing Shane had ever seen in his life, and he has the strongest want to burn this image into his brain, or put it onto his phone, or print it off and stick it on his wall at home, because he is so happy, so filled with love, that he can barely stand it. 

He ends up grabbing a towel to clean up his hand, before climbing back into bed and instantly tugging Ryan into his chest, his arms wrapped securely around Ryan’s back, before they fall asleep. 

They never did get around to plugging their phones in, so they sleep in, and TJ has to come and wake them up. It was awkward all around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, drop a kudos if you liked it and maybe hit up my other works too I guess? Have a good one y'all.
> 
> As a side note, I don't genuinely believe the boys are together, I just think it would be cute, and please don't EVER send any of my works to shane or ryan, or any of their future partners. Please.


End file.
